


Candyland

by sarken



Category: Third Watch
Genre: Gen, Juvenilia, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-15
Updated: 2004-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/pseuds/sarken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bosco meets Emily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candyland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [candylandgal](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=candylandgal).



> Birthday fic for Deb (candylandgal).

He hadn't been invited inside, so he stood awkwardly by the door as he waited for Faith, who had greeted him with a rushed apology ("I'm so sorry -- Fred's at work, the sitter canceled, I'm trying to find someone else. I'll be with you in ten minutes, tops.") before disappearing into the apartment. So now he stood just inside the door, trying to catch a glimpse of her life outside the New York Police Academy.

"I'm Emily," said a little voice. "Who are you?"

He looked down and saw a girl with dark brown hair standing a few feet away from him, holding a long, thin box. He knelt down so he was at her level. "I'm Maurice," he said, trying not to feel ridiculous as Emily giggled at his name. He hated introducing himself. "I'm your mommy's friend."

"Your name's silly," she said. Then she held out the box. "Wanna play? Daddy gave this to me yesterday, but no one will play with me."

He looked at the box. Candyland. "Sure," he agreed, and stood up. Emily grabbed his hand and led him into the living room.

Ten minutes into their game, Faith walked into the living room and paused behind the couch. "No one's home," she said, defeated. "I'm sorry I made you come over for nothing. I just really wanted to get in one last night of studying before that test tomorrow."

He looked up from the game and shrugged. "Don't worry about it. We're both ready for it. If you really want, I wouldn't mind staying here to study tonight." He picked up a card and moved his gingerbread man to the next blue square.

"If you're sure you're ready, I guess I am, too. So, I'll see you tomorrow?" She watched as Emily moved her game piece and added, "I'm sorry Em was bothering you."

He didn't look up this time. "She wasn't. If it's okay with you, I'd like to stay for a while."

"Yeah," Emily agreed. "Come on, Mommy, you can play with us, too."

"All right," Faith answered, walking around the couch to sit between the two. "You finish this game, and then I'll play the next one with you."

Smiling, Faith sat back and watched them play together.


End file.
